


Secret (One Shot 2010)

by enchantingmoon (sunnywithclouds)



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/enchantingmoon
Summary: Originally written and posted for my BFF is 2010, this is old but maybe still fun.“It had started innocently.Beyond innocently, really. Hiroki had poked him in the side when he walked past to get something. It wasn't even a pointed tickle even though his finger had landed in just the right place against Asagi's ribs.The vocalist had burst into giggles. Giggles. Asagi was not one to giggle but the poke had surprised him, caught him off guard and he didn't have even a moment to compose himself before he reacted.Hiroki hadn't stopped walking, but he had looked back over his shoulder with a quizzical expression as if trying to confirm that the noise really had come from Asagi.”————————-





	Secret (One Shot 2010)

It had started innocently.

Beyond innocently, really. Hiroki had poked him in the side when he walked past to get something. It wasn't even a pointed tickle even though his finger had landed in just the right place against Asagi's ribs.

The vocalist had burst into giggles. Giggles. Asagi was not one to giggle but the poke had surprised him, caught him off guard and he didn't have even a moment to compose himself before he reacted.

Hiroki hadn't stopped walking, but he had looked back over his shoulder with a quizzical expression as if trying to confirm that the noise really had come from Asagi.

"What was that about?" Hiroki had said a few minutes later. He was seated on the floor taking his drums apart for transport. They were the last two of their band left behind after a practice.

"What was what about?" Asagi asked, turning his eyes up to look at Hiroki over the papers he was sorting through. They were launching into a short tour and he wanted to make sure everything was in order before he left for the night.

"You giggled."

"You tickled me." Asagi smirked and looked down again after determining the conversation was social, not business.

"I didn't tickle you, I poked you and you giggled."

"Same difference. You poked me where I was ticklish."

"You're ticklish on your sides?" Hiroki got to his feet and stretched a bit, shaking his legs out. "Anywhere else?"

Asagi raised his head to look at Hiroki when the question came and he smiled. "Why would I voluntarily give you information you could use against me?" He slid his glasses off his face, folding them to tuck away since he was done with work and Hiroki seemed close to finished.

"If you don't tell me I might just have to find out myself."

Now that almost sounded like a challenge.

"You wouldn't dare." Asagi said, still refusing to take anything Hiroki said seriously.

He should have. Asagi should have at least known that challenging Hiroki to anything was pretty much a promise that the other man would do it. Or at least attempt it. 

Hiroki had lived up to his reputation and pounced, literally, on the dare Asagi had issued whether he'd meant it or not. The vocalist had fought back, squirmed, laughed, tried to push Hiroki off of him until they'd both ended up off balance and collapsed onto the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Stop!" Asagi had said, laughing and smacking at Hiroki as he said it, but it was the first and only vocal protest that was made.

Hiroki had turned himself around, shifting so that he could jump at Asagi once again with a playful growl. But as he landed, hands above Asagi's shoulders and knees on either side of the slender man's hips, he grinned down at him.

Then kissed him.

It was funny, actually. As Hiroki pulled back from Asagi's lips he looked just as surprised as the man under him despite the fact that he'd started it.

"Hiroki.." Asagi said, brow furrowing for a moment before he took a breath to say something else.

"Shush." Hiroki cut Asagi off both with that one word and by leaning down to kiss him again.

Hiroki wasn't a complicated person. If he liked something then he liked it. If he didn't like something then he didn't. There was no grey area, no drama, no uncertainty.

It either was or it wasn't.

And this? This 'was', in his book.

Asagi's lips were warm and soft. He made a gorgeous little noise of surprise when Hiroki kissed him again and raised both hands to first rest on either side of Hiroki's neck, then slid out a bit to curl into the fabric of his shirt.

It had started as an innocent poke to the side. It turned into a dare, then turned into a kiss.

Forty-five minutes after it had turned into a kiss they were still a tangle of limbs on the floor.

Hiroki had unbuttoned Asagi's shirt and pushed the fabric away from his chest and shoulders.

Asagi had tugged and pulled until Hiroki's shirt was removed over his head and cast away.

Belts had been undone. Buttons and zippers too.

Shoes had been kicked off, pants had been pushed and shoved down until they could lie skin to skin.  
Shifting and arching and grinding together on the hard floor of their rehearsal room.

The simple kiss had escalated, mouths found each other only for stolen moments between time spent exploring necks, collar bones and shoulders with lips and tongue.

Gone was any uncertainty either of them might have had. What did it matter that they were friends? Band mates? And had never even considered each other like this before..

All that mattered and all they seemed to be aware of was the small bubble of space that encompassed them both, their shifting writhing forms on the floor as they got to know each other in the most intimate way possible.

Hiroki moved to pull back a bit and couldn't help chuckling at the look of almost fear on Asagi's face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Hiroki said quietly, fingers stroking down Asagi's cheek as if they'd been lovers for years and knew how to answer any unspoken question.

He only moved out of necessity. He wanted more but to have more he needed something.  
Why Hiroki was travelling around with lube in his pocket is a mystery I don't think anyone will ever get the answer to, but the important part is that he had it.

And used it.

Fingers first, rubbing gently and questioningly between the soft cheeks of Asagi's ass while he kissed him sweetly. Almost coaxing the man who was more than willing.

Asagi raised his hips as the fingers pushed into him. Just the feeling of something inside of him, it flushed heat through his body, made his heart thump.

It didn't last long. Not even close to as long as Asagi would have liked, but he was mollified moments later when Hiroki shifted his body back between Asagi's legs.

The vocalist's arms tangled around Hiroki's shoulder's and he couldn't help the almost pained cry that left him once the tall man's hips and lurched forward, pushing into him and filling him far more than the fingers had.

They rocked together, Asagi's legs bent and pulled tight against Hiroki's sides. Every so often one foot would raise, pointed like a dancer's and steal across to rest on Hiroki's lower back as if trying to pull him closer. Keep him in tight.

Bodies twisted, curling in on each other only to relax again a moment later. They were in no hurry, needy or not somehow they knew whatever was holding them together would shatter the moment they stopped. They clung to each other tightly, the pace of motion speeding only a little at a time.

"Asagi.." Hiroki breathed out, his head turning to press hot open mouthed kisses against the vocalist's jaw. He let out an almost choked noise as he felt the man under him arch and push to meet him.

As though encouraged by the reaction, Asagi's legs parted and his feet rested down on the floor so he could arch and meet each of Hiroki's thrusts into his body.

It moved things more quickly, the soft noises they'd been making turned to gasps. The soft touches turned to grabs as they clung to each other, bodies coiling tighter and tighter until..

"I can't..." Asagi gasped, arching under Hiroki. "I'm... I'm going to..." His arms pulled tight around the man on top of him, fingernails digging into flesh without meaning to.

Hiroki didn't even speak, he couldn't. He was watching the man under him in almost wonderment. Asagi's cheeks were flushed deep red and his face was almost pained as he seemed to try and hold off.

It was more than he could handle. His own body lurched and reacted before he had a chance to catch up with it. His hips rocked forward and he gasped.

"Asagi..."

They came together. Hiroki's head tipping back as he released inside of the man under him. Asagi arched and clinging to the man over him as he spilled between their tightly pressed bodies.

It had started innocently.

Hiroki had poked Asagi in the side and Asagi had giggled.

They never talked about it again. But it was never uncomfortable, never a point of embarrassment.  
It was just a secret. One that had sprung to life on it's own and pulled them together.

One that was shared every so often when their eyes met across the room, confident that it was only the first time. Not the only time.


End file.
